Remember Me
by Chained Feathers
Summary: Meiko selalu berusaha untuk melakukan apa saja demi menaikkan nama Kaito di era mereka –tak peduli apabila dirinya akan berada di posisi lelaki itu. Dan setelah roda kehidupan kembali berputar, dirinya mulai mengetahui kekejaman dunia yang bernama 'terlupakan' dan 'kesepian'. KaiMei. Second fic. Dedicated to Chesirethebunny. RnR?


Bulan November, awal musim dingin. Angin penyambut musim dingin yang bersatu dengan udara malam, membuat para pejalan kaki mulai merindukan hangatnya selimut. Langkah tiap langkah terus berderap, terus bergerak kearah yang mereka tuju.

Semuanya terus bergerak dan berlalu-lalang, terkecuali seorang wanita.

Sang wanita tersebut hanya termenung menatap poster yang terpampang di sebuah etelase toko. Seorang gadis dan seorang lelaki yang amat familiar dengannya, tengah berpose layaknya seorang pangeran dan putri idamannya. Siapa pun yang melihatnya, pasti akan mengira bahwa mereka berdua telah berpacaran–atau bahkan menikah.

Sebuah senyuman kecut tergores di wajah wanita tersebut. Helai coklatnya yang pendek bergoyang mengikuti angin. Mulutnya yang kini terasa pahit, kembali bersuara. Memanggil namanya dengan penuh rindu.

"Kaito…"

-…-

"Meiko-neechan?"

Wanita yang dipanggil 'Meiko' tersebut menoleh. "Ah, Rin-chan dan Len-kun. Ada apa?" Tanyanya dengan senyuman kecil.

Rin memandangnya dengan khawatir. "Meiko-neechan… Lagi-lagi mengangis saat melihat poster BaKaito…" Disusul anggukan Len.

"Eh?" Wanita itu tertawa hambar. "Ada-ada saja, mana mungkin aku menangisi si BaKaito itu? Yang ada aku merasa lebih lega mengingat tidak ada lagi yang akan memecahkan botol sake ataupun vas," Dia menepuk kepala sang kembar _blonde_.

"Ayo pulang."

Sang kembar bermarga Kagamine hanya diam, memandang satu sama lain sebelum ikut berjalan pula. Pandangan penuh kekhawatiran masih terlihat jelas wajah mereka.

Ah, lagi-lagi onee-san mereka berbohong.

* * *

**Remember Me  
By : Chained Feathers**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid is not mine  
Warning(s) : NotSo!AU, Typo, OOC, KaiMei, DLL. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

* * *

Meiko menyusuri jalan pulang dengan lesu. Dia sudah meminta kedua Kagamine tersebut untuk pulang duluan–agar tidak melihatnya sedih seperti ini. Syal merah yang melilit di lehernya kembali dielus, mencoba mengingat kenangan akan benda hangat tersebut.

_Flashback_

"_Meiko-chaaann!" Sang pemilik helaian rambut biru tiba-tiba menubruk tubuh Meiko, dan langsung dibalas dengan bogem absolute._

"_A-apa yang kau lakukan, BaKaito!?" Seru Meiko sambil berusaha menutup rasa malunya dengan berpura-pura menyetel ulang headset-nya. _

_Tanpa menjawab, Kaito menyenderkan kepalanya ke pundak Meiko–frustasi. "Mou, Meiko-chan… Sampai kapanpun suaraku tidak membaik… K-kalau begini terus, bisa-bisa aku akan dikalahkan oleh para calon kouhai kita, l-lalu aku akan dihapus oleh master!" _

_Tidak tahan melihat Kaito yang terus-menerus merengek–hei, itu Kaito mau nangis ya?–, wanita tersebut menghela napas panjang. "Dame dayo, Kaito. Tidak baik berpikiran negatif seperti itu. Ayo, kita latihan lagi." _

_Sebuah senyuman lebar kembali tertempel di wajah sang ice-cream lover. "Beneran? Terimakasih, Meiko-chan~! I love you~~~! Aku janji akan memberimu hadiah apabila aku seterkenal dirimu!" _

"_O-oi! Jangan nempel-nempel!"_

_End of the Flashback_

Sebuah desahan berat kembali keluar dari mulutnya. Ya, syal merah yang dia kenakan adalah pemberian dari Kaito. Memang sudah usang termakan waktu, namun tetap saja memori didalamnya masih bertahan.

Setelah berdiam diri cukup lama, Meiko akhirnya kembali ke tempat yang ia panggil 'rumah'. Dia kembali mengecek tanda-tanda apakah orang yang dia tunggu telah pulang. Mungkin saja lelaki itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk pulang lebih cepat?

Dan hasilnya kembali nihil.

Meiko menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa, berusaha menenangkan rasa sakit di dadanya. Kembali ia memasang sebuah senyuman pahit. "Seharusnya aku sudah tahu… Kaito tidak mungkin pulang secepat ini…" Dengan bergetar menahan tangis, dia kembali berbisik,

"_Happy birthday to me then_…"

* * *

Saat mereka berdua diciptakan, ketenaran Meiko jauh diatas Kaito. Dan tentu saja Meiko sudah berusaha untuk membantu melatih Kaito, namun tetap saja itu sia-sia.

Kemudian, takdir kembali berputar ketika Hatsune Miku diciptakan.

Meiko masih ingat saat dia terus-menerus memohon kepada master untuk meminta Miku menolong Kaito. Mungkin itu sangat dadakan, tapi ini adalah cara yang terbaik. Dia tidak ingin lagi melihat orang yang dia cintai terpuruk dengan ancaman 'delete'.

Dan–ya, permohonannya terkabul.

_Flashback_

"_Nee, nee, Meikoooo-chaaaan~!" Tanpa ba-bi-bu, Kaito menerjang tubuh sang pemilik rambut coklat dan memeluknya erat. Terlihat aura kebahagiaan terpancar di wajahnya. _

_Meiko, yang tidak menyangka akan dipeluk, hanya bisa memarahinya. "O-oi! Aku sudah bilang, jangan main peluk seperti ini!" Serunya._

_Lelaki itu malahan makin memeluk erat tubuhnya, membuat rona merah di pipinya kian terlihat. "Gomen~ Tapi aku sangat senang~! Kau tahu? Tiba-tiba ketenaranku melonjak drastis, bahkan penjualannya dapat menyaingimu! Aaah~ Akhirnya aku bisa sama sepertimu, Meiko-chan~"_

"_Benar begitu? Syukurlah..." Meiko tidak dapat menyembunyikan rasa senangnya. "T-t-tapi, lepaskan aku, BaKaito!" _

_Pada akhirnya Kaito melepaskan pelukannya, namun Meiko masih merasakan ada sesuatu yang menggantung di lehernya. "Apa ini…? Syal…?"_

_Sang pemilik marga Shion itu menganggukkan kepalanya. "Aku sudah janji akan memberimu hadiah kan? Ulang tahun Meiko-chan bertepatan dengan pergantian musim gugur dan musim dingin, karena itu aku memberimu syal. Selain agar tetap hangat, kita berdua akan terlihat serasi kan? Merah dan biru!" Jelasnya tersenyum lebar. _

_BLUSH!_

_Sang wanita pertama vocaloid itu berusaha menutupi wajah ala tomat dengan syal, namun gagal. 'B-BaKaito! K-kenapa dia harus mengatakan seperti itu!? Apa dia serius dengan kalimatnya!?' Batinnya antara malu dan senang._

"…_T-Terimakasih." _

_Kaito tersenyum puas. "Eh~? Aku tidak bisa mendengarnya. Bisa kau ulang lagi, Meiko-chan?"_

"_Sekali sudah cukup, BaKaito."_

"_Eeeeeh… Aku mau dengar lagi, Meikooo!"_

"_H-hei! J-jangan main peluk–dan dimana kau pegang, BaKaito!?"_

_End of the Flashback_

Wanita itu kembali tersenyum mengingat kenangan tersebut.

Besok, ia akan bertemu dengan Kaito. Dengan yakin dia berjanji ke dirinya sendiri untuk kembali menggoda lelaki itu.

Tapi, apa benar dia yakin?

* * *

Meiko berkali-kali melirik kearah pintu masuk studio–menunggu kedatangan sang Shion Kaito dan Hatsune Miku. Kebetulan mereka akhirnya bisa bertemu kembali–berkat master menugaskan mereka untuk berkolaborasi kembali.

Entah mengapa, dia merasa sedikit nyeri didadanya saat mendengar judul lagunya. _Choose me_. Seakan hatinya memperingatkan suatu hal yang nantinya akan sangat mengecewakan. Tentu saja, sebagai seseorang yang berpikiran positif, ia berusaha menepis was-was itu. Tapi tetap hal tersebut masih terasa mengganjal.

Untungnya, dua orang yang dia tunggu akhirnya tiba.

"Konnichiwa~"

Meiko menoleh kearah sumber suara dengan senang. Di seberang ruang studio-nya, terlihat Kaito dan Miku sedang bercakap-cakap.

"Hei, Kaito!" Dia mengetuk kaca studio dengan agak keras, berharap dapat mengambil perhatian Kaito–yang sedang memunggunginya.

Senyumnya semakin mengembang saat lelaki pemilik helai biru menoleh kepadanya. Namun, saat dia akan keluar dari ruang studio–menghampirinya, dirinya tak akan menyangka respon yang dia dapat.

Dia–Kaito, membuang muka persis didepannya. Seakan dirinya tidak melihat–bahkan menyadari keberadaan Meiko.

Meiko menghentikan langkahnya. Dia sama sekali tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat. Tidak mungkin 'kan, Kaito melakukan hal kejam seperti itu ke dirinya…?

Ingin rasanya untuk terus melangkah menghampirinya, tetapi ia urung. Dia takut harus menelan kenyataan yang lebih pahit dibandingkan ini. Ditambah… sekarang lelaki didepannya, sedang tersenyum dengan aura yang sangat dia kenal.

Meiko sangat mengenal senyuman yang terlukis indah di bibir Kaito. Dari semua senyuman yang biasa lelaki itu tebar, itulah yang telah membuatnya jatuh cinta. Senyuman yang tulus, dan hanya diberikan ke orang yang dia cintai.

Dan kini senyuman itu bukan lagi diarahkan ke dirinya. Tapi ke Hatsune Miku, orang yang telah membawa namanya melonjak naik. Bukan dirinya, orang yang hanya menghambat ketenarannya.

Ah, sekarang dirinya sudah tahu mengapa dia begitu terluka saat menyanyikan lagu ini.

Benar-benar mencerminkannya.

–_I begin to disappear from inside you–_

* * *

Roda kehidupan yang berputar, telah membuat sebuah siklus kehidupan baru untuk Meiko. Siklus yang lebih menyakitkan dan kosong.

Meiko hanya bisa menunggu kepulangannya. Selalu saja dirinya terbangun di sofa ataupun di meja makan, dan hanya dibalas oleh kenyataan yang mengecewakan.

Dia memang sudah menyadari bahwa Kaito sudah berubah. Dia bukan lagi lelaki yang selalu ia latih. Bukan lagi lelaki yang rela mengejarnya demi hal-hal yang tidak penting untuknya. Bukan lagi lelaki yang ceroboh dan nekad. Bukan lagi lelaki yang telah membuatnya merasakan yang namanya 'jatuh cinta'.

Sang pemilik rambut biru –Shion Kaito, telah menjadi seorang idol visual yang memiliki kepupolaritas yang tinggi di Vocaloid.

Meiko memeluk lututnya dengan frustasi. Syal merah yang dia sangat sayangi, telah berakhir di pojok ruangan. Air matanya yang selama ini dia tahan, kini mulai kabur satu per satu. Dia sudah tidak tahu apa yang dia rasa, sungguh. Antara sedih, kecewa, sakit hati, dan kesepian telah bercampur menjadi satu.

Wanita itu mengepalkan matanya erat. "Aku… sudah tidak tahan lagi…" Dengan berat, dia melangkahkan kakinya keluar, menghampiri seseorang yang merupakan penciptanya.

"Master, aku ada permohonan…"

* * *

"_Download… 99%..."_

Seorang remaja siap dewasa menatap layar komputer dengan sabar. Sebenarnya, apabila hanya upgrade, dia tidak perlu mantengin layar terus-menerus. Tapi, untuk kali ini, dia harus mengawasi prosesnya–berkat permintaan dari sang empunya.

Sebuah lengkungan tersungging di bibirnya. Sebuah lengkungan yang tidak mengandung arti 'kebahagiaan', melainkan 'simpatik'.

"_Download… 100%... Download, complete."_

Dia mendesah lega saat kabel-kabel yang menempel pada _headset_ wanita didepannya mulai terlepas. Tak lama kemudian, sang wanita tersebut mengerjapkan matanya, memperlihatkan iris coklatnya yang indah.

"Master…?"

Sang dewasa tanggung itu memberikan cermin kepadanya, memberikan kesempatan untuk seseorang didepannya mengetahui penampilannya yang baru.

"Omedetou, Meiko-chan. Kini kau telah _upgrade_ ke Version 3."

Meiko, yang kini telah menjadi V3, tersenyum sumigrah. "Arigatou, Master!"

Orang yang dipanggil 'master' itu hanya tersenyum lemah. Dirinya masih tidak tahu, apakah benar hal dia lakukan? Atau kenyataannya tidak?

* * *

Kaito memandang kagum artikel baru tentang Meiko V3. Dia tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengannya lagi. Mungkin dia bisa meminta tolong master untuk meng-_upgrade_ dirinya juga menjadi V3 saat pulang nanti.

Lelaki itu menghela napas panjang saat mengingat masa lalu. Dia terlalu sibuk, sampai-sampai jarang untuk pulang–apalagi bertemu Meiko. Mungkin dengan tawaran sake, wanita itu akan memaafkannya.

Baru saja akan berbalik, dia melihat seseorang yang sangat dia kenal. "Eh, apa itu Meiko…? Meiko-chan~!"

Dia hampir tak mengenali Meiko. Wujud V3-nya memang tidak jauh beda, tetapi dia merasakan ada yang berbeda dan membuatnya mengira wanita itu bukan Meiko. Entah itu aura ataupun tatapan mata.

Jantungnya hampir berhenti saat matanya bertatapan persis ke wajah Meiko. Ah, mengapa dia tidak pernah sadar akan kecantikan wanita itu?

"Shion… Kaito?" Eh?

Kaito mengernyitkan dahinya. Mengapa Meiko terlihat seperti sedang berbicara dengan orang asing. "Yo, Meiko-chan~ Aku kangen! Tapi jangan berpura-pura tidak kenal dong, kau membuatku sedih~"

Tentu saja dia bercanda. Namun dia tidak akan mengira dengan respon yang diberikan oleh Meiko.

"Eh…?" Wanita itu memiringkan kepalanya bingung. "Tapi… ini pertemuan pertama kita kok. Ah, iya! Kenalkan, aku Meiko V3. Mohon bimbingannya, Kaito-san!"

Kaito tidak tahu harus bereaksi apa. Dirinya sangat shock mendengar tuturan kata Meiko.

Senyum polos itu. Matanya yang menunjukkan ketidak-bohongan.

_Meiko tidak sedang bercanda. Ia sungguh-sungguh_.

Sesaat, dia mulai meragukan dengan kenyataan dan mimpi.

'Pertama… Kali? L-lalu… Kemana Meiko yang selama ini kukenal…?'

Apakah ini yang disebut dengan karma?

* * *

**A/N :** _  
This fic is dedicated to my onee-chan, _**Chesirethebunny**_. Happy birthday, honey! Sorry for the late present_ (;v;

Abal ya? Abal kan OTL Angst-nya kuraaaannngggg–*ngamuk*

SAYA NGGAK PUAS KALO BELUM MATIIN KARAKTERNYAAAAAAA–

–Okay. Maafkan kegajean saya. Tapi itu benar sih.

Untuk pertama-tama, _for Miku's fans_, **please do not butthurt in here. Remember, this is KaiMei fic**. Menjelek-jelekkan sebuah karakter bukan berarti kita membenci karakter tersebut, 'kay?

Yah… intinya, terimakasih kepada para _readers_ yang telah berkenan untuk membaca fic ini :D Dibawah ini ada sedikit bonus, selamat membaca~

* * *

**BONUS :  
MEIKO'S WISH**

"_EH!?" Sang remaja yang dipanggil 'master' itu hampir menyemburkan kopinya. "M-menghapus ingatanmu!? Kenapa?"_

_Meiko hanya memberikan tatapan penuh harap._

"_Kumohon, master. Aku… sudah tidak kuat."_

_Master menatap dalam-dalam sang wanita pertama Vocaloid, berusaha membaca apa yang dia pikirkan. "Apa… kau tidak akan menyesal?" _

_Dibalas dengan anggukan mantap._

_Dia menghela napas sedih. "Baiklah, Meiko-chan. Aku akan melakukannya sekaligus meng-upgrade dirimu."_

* * *

**Review please?**


End file.
